Hold on, i still need you
by ilovenifflers
Summary: Tony Stark's thoughts and emotions after Infinity war. (This is a Starker so if you don't like don't read)


Tears. It seemed to be all Tony Stark could produce at that moment. He glanced at a blue robotic alien, who he didn't know the name of, and she quickly glanced down.

"He did it"

Tony put his head in his shaking hands. Everything he ever had, the gold in his heart. Ashes. Dust. Gone. Peter Parker. Peter was the star in the darkness of Tony's soul. He was Tony's redemption. Perfection. Tony and Peter had been dating for six glorious months, before the donut - shaped alien craft had landed on Earth taking him, Dr Strange and his beautiful Peter with them.

_If anything it's kinda your fault that i'm here._

The words haunted him, teased him and taunted him. He knew that his boyfriend had never meant anything by it, but after his Peter had turned to dust he had been surrounded by everything he had said or done wrong in their relationship. However, he knew that his Peter remained with him because he truly loved him. Tony _knew_ that he was not worthy of Peter, but to try and make up for it he put all of his love for Peter into everything they did together. They're relationship was like none other. It had began when Peter had refused the ironspider suit. Tony had told Happy to stay there and had chased him down. After catching up with him, he had broken down and confessed that he loved him and couldn't loose him. Peter had returned the feelings and had never left him. Until now.

_Loving and fighting_

_Accusing denying_

_I can't imagine a world with you gone_

_The joy and the choas_

_The demons we're made of_

_I'd be so lost if you left me alone_

_You locked yourself in the bathroom_

_Lying on the floor when i break through_

_I pull you in to feel your heartbeat_

_Can you hear me screaming_

_"please don't leave me"_

_Hold on, i still want you_

_Come back, i still need you_

_Let me take your hand_

_I'll make it right_

_I swear to love you all my life_

_Hold on, i still need you_

Tony Stark glanced out of the ship's window and out into the emptiness of space. All he could think about was his Peter and how he had failed him by not getting back to Earth. All he could taste was his Peter's lips. All he could see was his Peter's smile. All he could smell was his Peter's lush scent that Tony loved so much. Peter Parker was proof that Tony Stark has a heart. The alien, who was called Nebula, walked in, rudely interrupting Tony's thoughts. "The ship. I managed to get it moving again. We're on our way to Earth so we can finally end my father's terror." Nebula then walked out. Tony was elated. He could save his Peter!Well at least he hoped so.

_A long endless highway_

_You're silent beside me_

_Driving a nightmare i can't escape from_

_Helplessly praying, the light isn't fading_

_Hiding in the shock and the chill in my bones_

_They took you away on a table_

_I pace back and forth as you lay still_

_They pull you into feel your heartbeat_

_Can you hear me screaming_

_"PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME"_

_Hold on, i still want you_

_Come back, i still need you_

_Let me take your hand_

_I'll make it right_

_I swear to love you all my life_

_Hold on, i still need you_

Tony looked at the treasured picture. His beautiful Peter and him. In fact it was the most precious thing (to Tony) that he owned. Tears made their way to the surface as Tony cried. It seemed to be the only thing he could do. Every single "I love you" that Peter had said was passing through his head along with all of the "I need you" 's and the "I love you" 's that Tony had ever said to his Peter were also passing through his head. Thanos had tortured him for six years. Ultron was right. Tony was a puppet tangled in Thano's strings. But his person to turn to, his saving grace was always and would always be Peter. The hatred between him and Steve would have to be put aside for everyone who wasn't in that room to try. They needed the Avengers working side by side with Captian Marvel, Nebula and Rocket to defeat the titan. They needed the heroes. Loki, Hemidall, Gamora, Vision, Shuri, Bucky, Sam, Wanda, Groot, T'Challa, Mantis, Drax, Peter Quill, Dr Strange, Maria Hill, Nick Fury and Peter Parker all needed the Avengers to avenge the fallen. And with Tony and Nebula back on Earth they would.

_I don't wanna let go_

_I know i'm not that strong_

_I just wanna hear you_

_Saying "baby, let's go home"_

_Let's go home_

_Yeah i just wanna take you home_

_Hold on, i still want you_

_Come back, i still need you..._

Steve walked. Natasha walked. Tony walked. Clint walked. Rhodey walked. Scott walked. Nebula walked. Carol walked. Rocket walked.

Thanos would meet his end that day. The newly built Avengers knew that. Steve would get his best friend, Sam, back. Natasha would get her best friend, Wanda, back. Clint would get his family back, as would Scott. Nebula would get her sister, Gamora, back. Carol would get her best friend, Nick Fury, back. Thor would get his brother, Loki, back. Rocket would get his son, Groot, and his friends back. But Tony would get his life back. His best friend and his lover, Peter Parker. And they would save them.

Whatever it takes.


End file.
